Gasp
by Citruline
Summary: "Suddenly, he caught sight of something by the corner of his eye. There was a form in the water, something familiar, that seemed to be half submerged. Natsu stopped abruptly. 'Gray.'" Natsu/Gray. Drabble
**Notes:** Episode Related, Established Relationship, Drabble

 **Gasp**

Natsu was running, rushing. He had to reach the place from where the column of dark light had emerged.

He was running alongside a small river, hearing the watery noises that managed to sound louder than the rustle issuing from the trees. It was a secondary thing anyway, so it didn't matter.

Suddenly, he caught sight of something by the corner of his eye.

There was a form in the water, something familiar, that seemed to be half submerged.

Natsu stopped abruptly.

 _Gray._

Just after the thought having formed, Natsu ran into the water, splashing along and hurrying towards the other. Gray had his back to Natsu, half of his bare torso was above the water, head _thankfully_ mostly above the water.

 _Come on. You can't be…_ he didn't dare finish the thought. Falling to his knees inside the river, Natsu slipped an arm under the ice mage's torso and lifted. Distantly Natsu noticed that Gray had a large gash on his right temple, the blood was still oozing down his face but some part of it had already been washed away by the water.

"Gray! Hey, Gray! Wake up!" Natsu all but shouted into the other's face, shaking the other mage slightly. Distantly he noticed the strangeness of Gray's skin – it wasn't feeling the same.

Natsu then dragged his friend to the shore and, after laying him on his back, gave his chest a few compressions, thankfully making the ice mage cough out the water in his lungs.

Slowly Gray opened his eyes, his bleary gaze settling on Natsu and slowly focusing.

"N-Natsu?" he said in a weak and rough voice.

"Shit, Gray! You scared me." Natsu said in a gruff voice, face displaying plainly the relief he was feeling.

The ice mage blinked, momentarily confused.

"What are you doing here? I was… fighting…" he paused and glanced around. "But not here."

"I was heading to where the light's coming from." Natsu interjected. "I don't think that it's anything good but I bet that the girls are also heading that way."

"Very well. Let's go." Gray said, which was then followed by a slightly pained gasp. He raised his hand to his head. "Ah, a parting gift," he mused with a snort.

"Pffft. You're too soft if your enemies leave you with such _presents_ …" Natsu said while standing up and extending his hand at the other mage.

"Like you don't have the same problem…" Gray countered as he grasped the hand and was helped into standing.

"No, I don't." Natsu retorted, slightly offended.

"Ah! Don't make me laugh." Gray did laugh and wheezed a little. "So you're going to tell me I'm wrong?" Gray added, the words said in a challenging tone.

"Heck yeah!" Natsu replied, equal challenge in his tone. Then the fire mage paused with a sigh. "Come on. Let's kick some ass." Natsu said, a serious expression on his face but a wolfish grin beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

"I bet I can kick more ass." Gray couldn't help but reply teasingly.

"You're half-drowned! Just got back to life moments ago! That's just in your drea-!" Natsu's tirade was suddenly cut short as Gray pushed him to a tree and pressed his lips against his in a kiss that was hungry yet too short.

It left Natsu slightly breathless.

As they broke apart Natsu glared at Gray, without heat, before placing his hands on Gray's shoulders and tugging him to himself, returning the kiss with the same intensity and hunger.

"You're a cheater, ice brain." The fire mage said with a large grin.

"It's not like you mind, fire breath." Gray replied, mirroring his grin.

"Come on." Natsu grabbed Gray's left hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah." Gray raised his free hand and brushed it softly against Natsu's cheek. "We better go."

With a nod they let go of the other's hand and started running to where the light came from, minds set back into the seriousness of the situation at hand.

After, they needed to have a conversation.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! I guess I'm still around?

Anyway, I somehow ended watching an old episode of Fairy Tail and there was a scene that kind of got my feels going. So I thought 'what if?' and then decided to write this. Do feel happy that you're not reading about the crazy drabble that I was starting to write, it was... it's quite something on the silly side.

Enjoy the drabble? I think that the episode is quite clear. ^^' Don't forget to say something, it's always nice to have feedback.

Unbetaed.


End file.
